The Beats of the Queen's Lap Dog and the Demon
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: CielxSebastian This is one for my friend. In this one Ciel can't sleep so goes on a walk, he makes it to Sebastian's room and listens to his heart. Wondering if Sebastian even has one. Of course he gets caught and before Sebastian can find out what was going on, Ciel is back in bed fast asleep. Will Sebastian find out what was going on? Enjoy :)
Ciel couldn't sleep at all and goes for a bit of a walk and finds Sebastian sleeping peacefully. He blinks adjusting his sight to see in the dark night. He sees Sebastian's breathing peacefully. They haven't really been dating that long and didn't know if it was okay for him to be there right there and then. It didn't stop him from going inside though, he tiptoed inside and stopped seeing Sebastian move, Ciel zips behind the dresser and hides. He waits for Sebastian to settle before getting closer to the bed. He sees the breathing and at the same time notices it's very human like.

"I wonder if he has a heartbeat?" Whispers Ciel more to himself.

A thought comes into his head about listening to it. He shook it clear from his head but the thought kept on coming back. He blushes and dares his head to lay where Sebastian's heart would be. He hears a familiar "thump" of the heartbeat, he wants to listen to it a bit more. Turning red, he dares his head deeper into the demon's chest. Ciel listened to it for a few more minutes before Sebastian woke up.

"Young Master? What on earth are you doing?" asks Sebastian

Ciel bursts up from his position and turned bright red.

"N-nothing really. I'm sorry. I have to go."says Ciel, running for it quickly.

Sebastian found it odd of Ciel's behavior and wondered what that was about. He gets up to see what it was about but when he gets to Ciel's room, he finds that Ciel was quick to go back to sleep. He decides to let it die right then and there, shaking his head he leaves. The next morning goes on like nothing ever happened. They both go on with their daily routines as well, but around dinner time. That same question comes back to Sebastian: "Why was Young Master listening to his chest?"

"Why are you staring at me like that, Sebastian?" asks Ciel

"Nevermind, young master. How is your dinner?" asks Sebastian

"It's good as always." says Ciel

"Good" says Sebastian

Ciel finishes his dinner and goes back to finish his work as well. When it's bedtime, Sebastian gets Ciel ready for bed. He tucks him in for the night and goes on with his business, trying to ignore the question in his head. He sighs and decides even though he shouldn't he should try to discover it by doing what Ciel did last night. He goes upstairs to the little boys room and goes to find him fast asleep. He puts his ear exactly where Ciel had his yesterday and hears a "Thump thump" noise coming from the Young Master's chest.

"I see he was listening to my heartbeat," says Sebastian, chuckling. "Cute"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Asks Ciel

Sebastian quickly stands up and composes himself.

"I'm sorry, m'lord. I was just curious on what you were doing yesterday." Says Sebastian

"You mean in your room?" asks Ciel

"Yes. Was it that you were listening to my heartbeat?" asks Sebastian

Ciel turned bright red and looks away from Sebastian. That's when Sebastian had his answer , he smiles looking at how cute Ciel was being at that moment and time. He scoops Ciel up and kisses him lightly, Ciel's eyes go wide and he closes them kissing him right back, too tired to fight him right now.

"If you want to listen to my heartbeat just ask me, young lord."says Sebastian

"Ask?" asks Ciel

"Yes. I'd let you listen all you want." says Sebastian

Ciel thought about that and nodded, he didn't mind that at all.

"Alright" says Ciel

"Now then, it's getting late. How about we get you back into bed?" Asks Sebastian, with a smile.

"Yes. " says Ciel

So Sebastian sets Ciel back into bed and tucks him in for the night. He then kisses Ciel's forehead and makes sure he's comfy.

"Good night, Sebastian" says Ciel

"Good night" says Sebastian

The End


End file.
